Don't Get Sentimental
by Caroline Dorothy
Summary: The Doctor has emotions? Amy and Rory figure this out the hard way.


"Where are we going?" I looked excitedly to the Doctor.

"Earth." He seemed to be very sure as to where we were going.

"When are we going?" I grinned, loving being able to ask the 'when' part. Rory nodded in agreement of wanting to know as well.

"Do we have to change?" Rory hated sticking out. He insisted on changing when we went to new time periods if we knew when we were.

"No, no. It's just 2004." He ran a hand through his hair and concentrated.

"Why 2004? Why not 2005?" Rory looked at him strangely.

"It's very risky for me to go to 2005. I might be crossing my own time pattern and- It's just not good." He shook his head, deciding not to get technical.

"Paradox?" I guessed, leaning against the console, getting slightly impatient.

"Something along those lines, yeah." He nodded and we landed, a slight grin on his face. "Rory, come with me. I got a distress call from somewhere near by." Rory nodded and followed him out the door and I ran after them.

"What do I do?" I put my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows at them.

"Nothing stupid." The Doctor nodded as he studied the surrounding buildings. They looked like average apartment buildings to me, but the Doctor was seeing something else. I didn't really want to bother asking.

"I'm not just going to stay here!" I stared at him. The Doctor shook himself out of his day dream and looked at me.

"Well, you're not coming with us! Too dangerous." He nodded. Once Rory heard dangerous, he immediately agreed and thought that I should stay back.

"Fine." I sighed and walked back in the TARDIS as the Doctor and Rory walked away, the Doctor explaining something to Rory in hushed tones, knowing that I'd try to get some information on what they were doing and where they were going. Once I couldn't hear them, I peeked out the door to make sure they were gone, and I sneaked out. I took the extra key under the 'o' in POLICE, just in case.

I began walking around the area, in between buildings and looking for some place to go, someone to talk to, anything really.

I noticed a girl with blond hair tiredly walking holding a bag of, what looked to be, chips. I walked up to her, looking as confident as possible. "Hello, I'm Amy." I smiled at her.

The girl looked at me and smiled. She was rather pretty. "Hey. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." She was definitely British.

"Need some help carrying something?" I offered her. She had a bag of chips and other food that made the bag have grease stains, and her purse.

"That'd be great, thanks." She handed me the food. "I haven't seen you around, you just moving in?"

"No, no..." I shook my head. "I'm just visiting. I travel a lot." I smiled to myself. She had no idea what I meant by travel.

"Oh, I'd love to travel!" She laughed. "My life gets so boring. There must be more to it than work and chips..." Her smile slowly faded and she sighed.

"There is!" I assured her. I couldn't tell her. I'd have to ask the Doctor first. "You just have to find your thing that makes life worthwhile." I thought of my two reasons; Rory and travelling.

She just sighed. "It's a lot harder than it looks." She looked over at me and I nodded in agreement.

"I know, trust me." I smiled sadly, thinking back to my life before the Doctor came back, and back before I ever met the Doctor. "My life was a mess before I met my reasons... It honestly didn't make sense." I laughed slightly and Rose looked confused as she opened the door to the apartment building.

"You staying for dinner?" She looked at me as she walked inside the building and I followed her up the stairs till we reached the right floor.

"Sure." I smiled. She seemed really nice.

"It's just me and my mum once she gets home." She nodded.

"Sounds great!" I assured her and nodded as she unlocked the apartment door, walking inside, and I followed once again. It was a small apartment, but nice. It seemed like home.

"Just put the bag on the coffee table, we normally just eat in front of the telly, is that okay with you?" She dropped her back in a room and came back as I set the bag on the table.

"Sounds good to me. Is there enough?" I knew that she hadn't planned for me to be there and I didn't want to cut them short.

"I bought enough for four, because sometimes Mickey shows up and sometimes my mum brings home a guy.." She trailed off and walked into the kitchen to get plates and cutlery.

I just nodded and decided not to stick my nose into other people's business, I just sat down and she came back out and handed me what I'd need to eat and she began to open the bags, putting fish and chips on her plate and then handing the bag to me and I did the same.

"So, where're you from?" She looked at me as she put ketchup on her plate.

"Just a small town." I shrugged. "No big deal." I nodded and followed suit. I thought about how I'd be at home right now, watching the telly or talking on the phone with Rory or being best friends with my... er... daughter... I shook those thoughts out of my head and put my attention back to Rose.

"Why're you travelling?" She began to eat her fish. She was enthralled. I hadn't met anyone that wanted to know anything about me this badly... I figured that she was just a bored person who was excited to see something new around.

"For the love of travelling and to help people if possible." I smiled at her and ate a few fries.

"That's brilliant. Do you have a job?" She cocked her head.

I shook my head. "No, I have something specially set up." I smiled softly. I couldn't imagine getting a job and living normally for long.

"Where can I sign up?" She laughed playfully, but I could tell that she really wanted to know as well.

"I can't tell you." I sighed. "If I would I could, but.."

"Is it illegal?" She gave me a strange look. "Cause you don't look the type, Amy." She did a half laugh, not quite sure if she was right or not.

"Totally legal!" I assured her and laughed, which made her feel more comfortable to laugh.

The rest of the night was a lot of fun, but a different fun from the TARDIS. We talked about girl stuff, which I couldn't really talk about to Rory or the Doctor, nor did I want to. I told her all about Rory and she told me all about Mickey and about her mum's multiple boyfriends. It was a lot of fun. I needed it too. I left the Doctor out of it though. I didn't want a paradox for some reason.

"I better get going." I looked at the time and it was getting rather late. I didn't know how long the boys would take. "Before Rory starts worrying." And we both laughed. We were like old friends.

"Can we keep in touch?" She looked at me.

"It'd be insanely hard... I don't have a cell phone and I'm always travelling..." I lied about the cell phone thing. I didn't want a paradox or anything.

"oh... alright..." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I had so much fun though. I really wish I could, but it'd be difficult." I sighed, not wanting to leave yet. I hugged her and she hugged me back and I smiled sadly at her and walked out when we finished our goodbyes.

I walked through the early night towards the TARDIS, key in my hand, I opened it up.

"Where did you go?" I jumped and turned around. The Doctor and Rory were right behind me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at them and hit them both playfully as I walked inside the TARDIS and sat down.

"Don't divert the subject, where'd you go?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Where'd you go?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"I just needed some guy advice."

"From Rory? I love him and all, but he's not the best at advice!"

Rory just shrugged.

"It went well." The Doctor nodded. "Didn't it Rory?" Rory nodded and the Doctor pushed a button. "Now where'd you go?"

"I made a friend." I said simply, looking at him.

"What's her name?" The Doctor pushed to know more.

"You know, you two would make really good friends!" I smirked. The thing is, I could see them being great friends.

"What's her name?" He hit the console impatiently.

"Calm down! Rose Tyler! Why do you want to know so badly?" I shook my head and then I saw his face fall. "Did I say something wrong?" I began to get a bit worried. This was a new look on his face.

"You said nothing wrong... Was she happy?" He looked at me.

I nodded. "Just problems with her mum and boyfriend."

"Ricky!"

"Mickey."

"That's what I said." He looked at me with a smile pulling at his lips.

I just laughed softly. I had never seen the Doctor like this. "She wants to travel." I nodded.

"She'll get to in a years time..." He sighed.

"She was like what Rory and I are now?" I looked at him. "Where is she now? Can I go see her?" I smiled. Why didn't he just go visit her if he missed her?

"She was a companion..." He nodded. "She's in a parallel universe, we can't get to her." He looked down, studying his shoes.

"I'm sorry..." I didn't know what to do. At all.

He tried to get up beat again, but I could see his fake smile. "It's in my past now, I can't get sentimental. Where to next? Barcelona?"

"Italy?" Rory asked, clearly ready to get on a new subject.

"Nope! It's a planet that has dogs with no noses! I've been there so many times and that joke doesn't get old!" Rory and I just both laughed. We didn't know what to do when the Doctor showed remorse from his past because it was rare when he did.

And just like that, he forgot all about Rose Tyler... Again.

THAT SUCKED. leave me your thoughts.


End file.
